siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Makeover: Nonprofit Technology Edition
[[Notes_from_the_Non-Profit_Boot_Camp|Back to Notes]] email *Jenn Smith, Account Director, donordigital.com *Link to Presentation Why email? *Effective – cheap. Lowcost, immediate, great way to cultivate new activist and donors *Powerful – to spread the word – viral via friends *Active – if you build a website, they won’t come. But they will with email. 3 ways to grow the program #Starts with your website. People look at a page in an F format. Compelling language on why people would join your email list. #Focus on building your email list. Collect email at every event, on every form, in every possible scenario. Ask for the email and ask for an opt-in. See groundspring.org, giftworks, low-cost email central database – instead of through outlook. #Develop a plan. Think about how & when you’ll be communicating to your list. Try to schedule regular communication to keep them interested and engaged. Have a monthlty newsletter –events, success stories Biggest factor is timing – be flexible, nimble, and responsive. Responding to news related to your mission. You can manufacture your own timing and events. Next stage *Action alerts – one of the best ways to build your list and engage *Fundraising – online giving *Cultivation – eg personal stories Constituent relationship management Paul Hagen, Exponent Partners *Need an institutional memory of interactions with your constituents. Not controlled by one person – openly accessible. Shared across the organization *Only 7% of respondents said their systems work with each other. Over 50% use sheets of paper, excel, outlook – over four repositories of data. *$4-10 dollars to acquire a constituent. Why do that when you have a goldmine of clients who are already supporting you? *Databases – most deal with multiple databases that don’t talk to each other. Yell about it – tell the vendors you want your data interacting. *Key question: How do I use technologies to impact my mission? *Think more holistically about your contacts – not just donors and volunteers. *Once you have the constituent segments down – think of intake, maintenance, kinds of interactions with them *How do you measure value of existing relationships; e,g, number of articles by media connection supporters, $ donated, events attended – benchmark and grow – measure measure measure. *Don’t overcollect data – if you don’t need the first name don’t ask for it; collect just what you’re using *Always trade value for data – when you get data, make sure they know why, and what you’re going to use it for. Websites Eric Leland, CompuMentor *Tell a story – instead of just hanging a shingle *What you do is great – what’s compelling is how is it done? *Use videos *Tell the stories up front on your site *Here’s what we did last week, last month – update the periodic stories about what makes you successful and attractive – if you don’t update anything else, update this *Ask: What’s the mission of the website? who’s the audience – funders, partners, clients, volunteers. Then decide what story you want to tell, and where to put it *How you want to act & interact with your constituency – email, signup, forums *See netsquared.org – high tech apps for non-profits – blogs, diaries, rss feeds. With real case studies – they can take your story and put it on their site Resources: *compumentor, techsoup *Orgwebmasters – for non-profit webmasters – long-term collaboration *for web-building – low-bandwidth approach *Use your peers – ask them questions, how did you do it? Security Kevin Bankston, Electronic Frontier Foundation *Can’t be ad hoc – need a strategy, and someone who will be responsible for it *Who is the attacker? Hackers, governments, civil litigants *Read Beyond Fear; Best practices for Online Service Providers *Have a clear data retention policy – what do you collect, what's the minimum you need to fulfill mission. Data retention schedule, eg client files destroyed in one year – otherwise will just keep accumulating – risk of disclosure gets higher *Keep track of what records your computer is keeping on you. By default, logs what you did online. Don’t use your computers to log your passwords. *When you delete – really delete, really destroy (shred with a crosscut). Shred your discs. *Cipher.exe in XP – overwrites data with random space repeatedly *Darik's Boot and Nuke *If you keep stuff, protect it. *Should not run anything less than XP – Microsoft is not patching the old software anymore. *Avoid MS Office and Outlook – they're the most targeted, and well known by attackers; Most frequent source of security problems *Use Thunderbird mail, Firefox instead of Explorer, Open Office *Efs – encrypting file system – you can encrypt your entire disk *Access – each individual should have login and pw; log out after x minutes. Different passwords for different assets. *Random passwords – numbers and letters, as long as possible, not anywhere near the assets *Password safe – encrypts all passwords *Don’t use wireless – if you do, use only wep. Very easy to crack standard encryption. *Use pgp or gnu privacy guard for Recap: *Don’t keep it if you don’t need *Encrypt your data *Practice good password hygiene *Clear browser logs Resources Sarah Zolad, Misson Research Link to other links: *Progressive Technology Project - Resources for Community Organizers Some organizations that may be useful, (not vetted recently): *Summit Collaborative *ePhilanthropy Foundation *Groundspring.org – Affordable internet fundraising, email and advocacy for nonprofits *Net Squared *Net Squared in Action *N-TEN *NPOGroups *Social Tech Forum *Tech Underground - technology help for progressive nonprofits *TechSoup.org – The Technology Place for Nonprofits *The Digital Divide Network Category:Bootcamp